My Boyfriend Lacks Sugar
by shajira
Summary: What is the basis of sweet love? The girls talk about the sweetest thing the guys have done for them. Chocolates? Roses? Or in Syaoran’s case, blushing?


My Boyfriend Lacks Sugar

**My Boyfriend Lacks Sugar**

**By Shajira aka Sin Thee**

_What is the basis of sweet love? The girls talk about the sweetest thing the guys have done for them. Chocolates? Roses? Or in Syaoran's case, blushing?_

Disclaimers: I won't be writing fanfic if I own em, ne?

- o -

_Men are the scariest monsters made by God. They are great liars, cheaters, too proud and they simply love too many. But when a man loves truly…_

"Still no sign of good ol cousin of mine?"

Sakura took her precious time sipping her iced tea. There was really no sense answering the Chinese gal's question. They all knew the answer.

Chiharu let out an exasperated sigh. "I know Syaoran is the insensitive type of guy and can be a cold bastard sometimes. But now showing up in this month-long planned outing without any valid reason, heck there wasn't even a reason, is below the belt!"

"Hey," Naoko _tried_ to discreetly nudge the fuming girl.

"It's alright," Sakura told them with a sigh. "Syaoran is…can be like that sometimes."

Rika made a show of giving Chiharu The Look which the latter only replied with a shrug. She found nothing wrong in stating a fact.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sure Syaoran has a reason," Tomoyo told her best friend.

"And if he doesn't?" Mei Lin asked with a raised brow and a mysterious smile.

The serene smile of Tomoyo turned into a scary smirk. "I'll let the guys deal with him with a promise of something good if they do it right."

Somehow, the thought of the guys torn between escaping the wrath of their girlfriends and Syaoran's rare collection of games brought a smile to her face. It actually cracked them up.

"Speaking of the guys, where are they?"

Sakura was thankful for the change of topic.

"Oh, they're here somewhere…"

Rika giggled at Chi's statement. "You make it sound like we'll have to pick them up at the Lost and Found booth later."

"You can really read my mind, girl."

Naoko shook her head with a small smile. "Leave it up to them to wander around without us. This trip is actually for us to enjoy ourselves without the interference of our busy schedule."

Gone were the days when they were still kids with big dreams and fantasies. They're all college students now and are soon to graduate. Though most of them are big on cash, they still chose to have part time jobs and train in their respective family businesses. With bigger responsibilities awaiting them after grad, the group of friends organized a trip to the beach -- with also an intention of escaping the continuous rain in Tokyo -- and to spend time with their honey pies.

Though it turned out to be a disaster in Sakura's case. Her boyfriend dearie texted her that he couldn't make it for their three-day trip. This was now their last night and all she did was wait for Syaoran's call.

Just then, a group of giggling girls passed them.

"You're so lucky, Momo. It's not everyday your Ice King of a boyfriend would do something as sweet as that."

The short bun-haired girl, presumably Momo, blushed at her raven-haired friend. "I was also shocked when Shirou-chan suddenly grabbed and dragged me all the way to the busy street and…and…"

"AND PROPOSED!" her teasing friends supplied for her.

"…But I still think Ichigo's confession a classic, Rukia," Momo blurted out.

Now the teasing turned to the girl called Rukia who's trying so hard to hide her blush by acting tough. "I couldn't believe that idiot would do that in my favorite gag show."

More giggling and teasing again which gradually faded as they rounded the corner. Sakura's pack on the other hand was sighing dreamily.

"Man, they're making me remember my little Shuiichi."

"Oh really no, Mei Lin," Tomoyo teased the girl. And just then, all the girls' eyes sparkled. "So, what's the sweetest he's done for little Mei-chan?"

Shuiichi Mikado, a samurai descendant, is the new fiancé Mei Lin's parents chose for her after her failed engagement with Syaoran.

"You know my story. I can't date while I'm engage. So imagine my surprise during the prom when a Prince Charming kneeled in front of me and asked me to dance. I was so shocked when I learned he was my fiancé and the hot transferee!" Mei Lin exclaimed so fast anyone would think she's running out of oxygen. But they heard her loud and clear and just giggled at her antics.

"There goes our Mei Lin," Naoko teased and it was just her cue to start story sharing. "oh fine. Mika and I's turn." She giggled first before continuing. "I was rushing a script then. I can only make it if I didn't sleep. So, sweet Mika stayed up with for there nights, served me coffee, woke me up whenever I dozed off, massaged my head…"

"Now my turn!" Rika enthusiastically volunteered. "Daisuke baked me the biggest cake I've ever seen! Though it looked burnt, it still tasted the best!"

They all agreed. Daisuke was so nervous they volunteered to taste his cake. He didn't really know how to bake but just for Rika, he endured long hours of baking lessons from his mother. And it was a success.

"And how bout Chi's and Tak's?"

With that said, Chiharu blushed beet red. "It's not actually something he did. It's something he said."

"Uh-huh…"

Then she quoted, "I know you think of me as a liar. But all these lies are nothing compared to one single truth…and it's my love for you, Chi." And by this time, Chiharu was hyperventilating. "Tomoyo!"

"What?" she innocently asked with no intention of sharing her tale.

"Eriol's behind you -- you can now look at us, Moyo-chan."

They all laughed teasingly at the amethyst-eyed video freak. There's no way out now. "Don't tease me AGAIN for this, okay?"

"Promise!"

"Well, you know how Eriol and I. we rarely have arguments. And when we do, I wouldn't speak to him. The biggest misunderstanding we had, he didn't even talk to me. When I thought we'd break up for good, he suddenly showed up with a megaphone and chased me around saying how sorry he was."

"Yeah, I remember that," Sakura recalled with a giggle. "You were so shocked you hid from him all day."

"When I finally decided to face him, his voice was heard all over school. He asked the help of the Broadcasting Club. With my face all red, I marched up to where he was. I opened the door, only to be surprised again. He held a big bouquet of flowers --."

"And you literally pounded on him," the girls finished for her.

"Yeah that, NOW DON'T REMIND ME AGAIN! SAKURA, STOP LAUGHING!"

"Can't help it. I was with you that time."

"Like I'm not with you every time Syaoran shows his so-called sugary side."

Well, that obviously did the trick. Sakura shut.

"Really, my cousin little wolf?" Mei Lin asked in mocked surprise.

"Do tell!" the rest all exclaimed except Sakura of course.

"Remember, way back in elementary, he used to blush so madly? He still does up til now!"

"Aw come on, that's just Sakura's effect on him. He's not doing it on purpose," Rika remarked.

Those words rang in Sakura's ears. She does find Syaoran blushing cute, but Rika's right, it's not something he's doing purposely to make her melt in sweetness…

-o-

Sakura got home still feeling depressed. Home alone in her and Tomoyo's shared Tokyo flat, the rain didn't help improve her mood. Knowing her other girlfriends are with their respective men only made her consider the prospect of 'My Boyfriend Lacks Sugar' relationship disorder.

'_Being sweet is only a proof of true love…but what is its basis? Roses? Chocolates?'_

'_Syaoran, my little wolf…what is the sweetest thing you've done for me?'_

Out of nowhere, she heard the door bell rang. Who could it be? Tomoyo has her own keys….She lazily got up and opened the door.

Only to be greeted by Syaoran's dipping form. He's soaking wet from head to toe and looked liked he's about to freeze to death.

"Syaoran! Wha-- Did you run all the way here?" Sakura fussed as she ushered him inside. In record time, she has brought out hot water and clean towel. She's about to get more supplies when he grabbed her wrist. "I need to fetch some medicine. You could catch a fever--."

"I already have…for a week now…"

Her wyes widened. So the reason he didn't come… "Why didn't you tell me? I could have just stayed here and took care of you."

"I d-didn't want to trouble you, Sakura…Y-you nedd a break…"

"But still…" She's so helpless. "That wasn't still a reason to prevent me from nursing my boyfriend! And why did you even come here in the first place? It's impossible in this rain!"

"I'm sorry, b-babe…I d-didn't want to w-worry you during the trip, b-but I still e-ended up making you s-sad. Mei t-told me…There's no taxi a-and umbrella available and I c-acnt trust myself t-to drive…so I just rushed here h-hoping--."

"Ssssh…" she hushed her burning yet still wt boyfriend and embraced him protectively. How could she doubt him? He went all the way to her place under the rain, without any umbrella or raincoat, burning with a fever…

"…besides, I know that b-by just seeing you, I'll feel better fast. You know you're my cure, right?" he murmured to her ear.

"Oh, Syaoran, that's so sweet of you."

If only he's not burning, it would be much better to know if he's blushing right now.

_When a man loves truly… he will lie in your arms, cheat death to be with you forever, be proud of you and love you in too many ways no one else can do._

-o-

Well, how about that? I apologize for being such a lazy writer. I finished this a month ago but only posting this now hehehe. I hope you enjoyed it and review, okies?

Anyways, I'm posting this because I'll be out for a few months…maybe half a year? I dunno, it depends on my schedule. On June 16, I'll be an official college student (I'm taking up Communication Arts, by the way) and there'd be no time for me to write _or _post while I'm staying in the dormitory. I'm posting this as I pack my things for one whole semester.

I'm taking this opportunity to thank those people who supported me ever since. My constant reviewers whom I consider my friends (Myxavier, Musete Fujiwara, secret24…you know who you are guys).

Those who considered me a Favorite Author , thank you uber much, just the thought always warms my heart and I do hope you'll drop a few reviews.

Same to those with Alerts, it always makes me giddy coz I know that somebody's going to read my works.

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. YOU'RE THE BEST. HONTO NI ARIGATOU!!

Mwahugz,

Shajira

Anyone from Laguna here? From Los Banos?


End file.
